Mobile phones have evolved to incorporate non-voice features such as messaging (short text messages, emails, and multimedia), personal digital assistants (phone books and calendars), internet browsers, still and video cameras, and multimedia playback (ring tones, music, pictures, videos, podcasts, audio books, etc). There has recently been a desire by users to share content with each other.
Mobile phones have multiple means to send content between them (short message service (SMS or text messaging), multimedia messaging (MMS), bluetooth, and email clients using packet data (e.g., GPRS) communication channels).
However, each media transmission type and function has its own separate user interface. Some media types are tied to one type of transport. Different communication channels are billed at different rates by the carrier and some are free, such as bluetooth and WiFi.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide an interface that allows easy transmission and reception of information between mobile devices.